Step and repeat lithography devices, called scanners or wafer steppers, are commonly used to mass produce semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuits (ICs). Typically, a light source and various lenses are used to project an image of a mask onto a photosensitive coating of a semiconductor wafer. The projected image of the mask imparts a corresponding pattern on the photosensitive coating. This pattern may be used to selectively etch or deposit material to form desired semiconductor devices.